villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Burroughs
Lord Darcy Burroughs (also simply known as Darcy Burroughs), or better known as Lord Burroughs, is the primary antagonist of Clock Tower 3 and the final boss. He is related to the Barrows from the original two games, whose surname was also Burroughs in the Japanese release. He was voiced by Paul Humpoletz, who also played Dick Hamilton in the same game. History Lord Burroughs was a titanic landowner in the 17th century, owning much of Southeast England. He was the husband of Natalya and father of William and Annabel, although William was from his first marriage. The origins of Ralph and Jemima, the siblings who served Lord Burroughs, are unknown. Accounts relate that Burroughs picked them up on the battlefield, or that they were brought over from the Orient. However, none of these stories are more than hearsay. Despite his harsh reputation, Lord Burroughs loved his daughter dearly, bequeathing all of his lands to her upon his death. He wanted to be one with his beloved daughter, Annabel, and to inherit the almighty powers of the Entities when he was 50 years old. However, his daughter died before her 15th birthday in a carriage crash. Shocked by the sudden death of his beloved daughter, as well as his inability to realize the Ritual, Burroughs fell into a deep depression. When his despair finally dissipated, it was replaced by raging anger. In his grief and anger, he slaughtered the coachmen of the carriage, Annabel's maid and then the people of his lands. Lady Burroughs did what she could to convince him to stop the savagery but only succeeded in inflaming him further, and she, too, was killed by him. Lord Burroughs collected a total of 115 victims and being sentenced to 2,280 years. The scissor siblings were horrendously cruel by nature, and it is said that they were the torturers and executioners during Lord Burroughs' bloody campaign. Showing a peculiar fascination for blades and in particular, scissors, they found endless enjoyment in gutting or dismembering victims while still alive. Lord Burroughs eventually died, crushed between the Clock Tower's cogs, while escaping mobs of angry farmers who rebelled against him. According to legend, he vowed to plague the world with hate and terror for as long as the Clock Tower remained standing. When Lord Burroughs was finally killed, Ralph and Jemima were stoned to death by the crowds. William survived and changed his name to Billy Brown. After a long time, his dark soul comes to possess Dick Hamilton, Alyssa Hamilton's grandfather and a descendant of Billy Brown. Dick Hamilton transforms into Darcy at the end of the game and is fought as the final boss at the top of the Burroughs Castle. Gallery Lord Burroughs.jpg lordburroughsconcept.png|Concept art of Darcy Burroughs. DennisFalls.gif|Darcy throwing Dennis Owen off the clock tower. LordBurroughs.png|Darcy in Hard Mode. Darcy_normal.png|Darcy's sword in Normal Mode. Darcy_hard.png|Darcy's sword in Hard Mode. DarcyLift.gif|Darcy draining Alyssa's health. DarcySwipe.gif|Darcy swiping Alyssa. Trivia *Lord Burroughs' history and appearance seem to be based on the real life French serial killer Gilles de Rais, who was known for possessing significant wealth, and had allegedly slaughtered and raped countless children before finally being caught and executed for his crimes. *The painting of him on a horse is based on a painting called Napoleon Crossing the Alps. Navigation Category:God Wannabe Category:Possessor Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Game Bosses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revived Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Misogynists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Amoral Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Homicidal